


Trust Exercise

by ReverseMousetrap



Series: Atlas 2.0 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseMousetrap/pseuds/ReverseMousetrap
Summary: Jack has an idea to spice up the workday. Vaughn goes along with it - but only for Rhys' sake, of course.





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Asylos suggested this and then I took forever to write it. *jazz hands*

“I look ridiculous.”

“That’s the idea, sunshine.”

Vaughn studied his reflection, slightly unsettled by the dark lines around his eyes that reminded him of an unfortunate college phase. He reached up to fix an asymmetrical smudge of black eyeshadow and Jack batted his hand away.

“Hey! Quit messing with it. I worked hard on this, okay? I know what I’m doing.”

He wasn't sure. Jack's rags-and-armour design had passed for Pandoran at first glance, but now he could see that it would be totally impractical in a firefight. The leather boots hugged his calves like they'd been painted on, and the front of the tunic was split open in a wide V, his chest and abdomen exposed. “I mean, is the collar really necessary?” Vaughn tugged at it, trying to free the strands of hair snagged in the studs.

“Duh. That's where the chain goes.”

“Wait, what?” He stared in disbelief as Jack’s face split into a smug grin. “Ugh, I hate you so much.” But when he looked into the mirror again, glowering, he had to admit the costume had a certain rough allure - and it guided the eye straight to his best features. Jack had put some effort into it, he thought as he surveyed his own thighs. He stood up straighter, shoulders back, and bared his teeth at his reflection until he looked properly menacing.

At that point Jack hustled him aside, taking his place in front of the Quick-Change machine for a few seconds until his old signature outfit digistructed from the ground up. He turned around in a slow three-sixty to admire himself from every angle, a hungry look in his eyes. Finally, he adjusted the collar of his leather jacket to look artfully dishevelled. Vaughn snorted.

“Really? You're going with that?”

“Of course,” he answered without looking away, too fascinated by his reflection. “I'm Handsome Jack, the greatest bandit hunter who ever lived.” He fired both finger guns at Vaughn and blew away the imaginary smoke. “Rhysie's gonna love it.”

They locked eyes and Vaughn found his mouth suddenly dry as Jack’s gaze roamed over his bare skin, taking in the sight with brazen appreciation. Vaughn crossed his arms over his chest, which earned a laugh.

“You should dress up more often, sweetheart,” murmured Jack, stepping in close to lift Vaughn's chin with a finger. His other hand drifted down to his waist to pull their bodies together before grabbing at his ass, making him yelp out loud. Jack's smirk widened as he felt Vaughn’s cock twitch against his thigh, and the shorter man's face flushed.

“I - I'm not doing this for you,” snapped Vaughn.

“It’s okay. You can admit you're into this,” Jack said sweetly. He shifted his weight, pressing against Vaughn as he traced his thumb over his lower lip. “We might even get started without our little princess.”

“Not a chance, asshole.”

Jack laughed, the sound low in his throat. He leaned forward, mouth ghosting against Vaughn's, making him shiver. The two of them stayed like that just a moment too long, their bodies pressed together, and it took all of Vaughn's willpower not to close the distance between them. He hated Jack’s easy confidence; most of all, he hated the fact that it worked. It was bad enough that Rhys fell for it. He’d always thought he was above being swept off his feet by assholes, but here he was, desperately hoping Jack would give in first.

“So…” murmured the other man, gazing into Vaughn’s eyes as he tightened his grip. “You want me to tie your hands in front or behind?”

The question took a moment to register; Vaughn blinked a few times, processing the words, until he finally let go of the breath he’d been holding. He scowled and leaned back, the spell broken. “The collar and chain not enough for you?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You're supposed to be my captive, Tiny. I don't know what kind of operation you and your boy toy think you're running here, but a _real_ CEO does these things properly.”

“Fine.” He shoved Jack away before holding out both arms. “In front. So I can see what you're doing.”

Jack shrugged. “Shame. It'll hide the view. But if you insist…” He pulled a coil of rope from the bottom drawer of a nearby desk. “Cross your wrists.”

Reluctantly Vaughn obeyed, glancing downwards as he placed his right arm over his left. He watched Jack's hands as they moved around his in a practised dance, leaving an intricate knot, secure without being too tight. He swallowed and flexed his fingers. This was new territory. To his surprise, Jack took him gently by the elbow.

“Listen,” said Jack, crouching a few inches to look him in the eye. “Anything happens and you want out, you just pull on this loop here. Just act badass like you broke out by yourself, ‘kay?”

Vaughn said nothing, taken aback by the sincerity under the fake dismissive tone. Jack took the opportunity to sneak in a quick kiss - and clip one end of a chain to the back of his collar.

“Alright then!” he said with a grin, straightening up. “Let's go get laid.”

\---

“Oh, _Rhysiiiie…”_

There was an awkward silence as Rhys continued to tap away at his keyboard. Jack cleared his throat and nudged Vaughn forward with a toe to the small of his back. Taking a deep breath, Vaughn set his face in a look of feral disdain and exaggerated his stumble forward into the office.

The sound of the chain jingling finally got Rhys to look up, and his first reaction was cautious confusion. One eyebrow shot up and his metal hand went to his mouth, the tip of his index finger slipping between his teeth.

“Uh…” He cleared his throat. “What's up, guys?”

“I found this bandit scum trying to break into our labs, boss,” Jack said easily, running his free hand through his hair. "He fought pretty hard, but I pinned him down."

“Go to hell. This is _my_ planet," snarled Vaughn.

Rhys was catching on, a faint smile spreading across his face as he took in the sight of his college fantasy and his artfully half-dressed best friend. He stood, placing both hands on the desk and rearranging his expression into something more serious.

“Good work, Jack.” He made his way around to their side of the room, footsteps slow and dramatic, until he was standing in front of them and looking down his nose at Vaughn with attempted aloofness. “Hm. He's easy on the eye.”

Vaughn growled and went to snap at him for effect, held back by the chain; he was dismayed by how easily he was slipping into the role, by the way that the slight pressure at his neck was becoming less of an annoyance and more of an encouragement. Jack always liked to rest a hand around his throat when they kissed, a threat and a promise all in one. Maybe it was some kind of psychological conditioning.

“Smarter than most, too. Figured we should punish him..._personally.”_ Jack pulled him back against his body with a tug that was gentler than it looked, grabbing his chin with his free hand and leaning down to whisper against his ear. His breath was warm against Vaughn’s skin, lips brushing his cheek. “Time for a lesson you won't forget, kitten.”

“F-fuck you, Atlas.” The hitch in Vaughn's voice was genuine. He made a show of twisting in Jack's grip, deliberately grinding back against him until he heard a quiet hiss in response. He laughed out loud, a rough edge to it; Jack retaliated by kicking him in the calf and wrestling him down until he fell forward, catching himself on his hands and knees with a hard exhale. The blow hadn’t hurt, but there was something vaguely humiliating about it, not least when he imagined the smug look on Jack’s face. He refused to look back.

“That’s no way to treat a guest,” chided Rhys. There was a hint of pink in his cheeks and he folded his arms.

“Whatever you say, pumpkin.” Jack wrapped a handful of Vaughn's long hair around his fingers, pulling it back tight until he was kneeling upright, gritting his teeth at the pain. “You gotta admit though, he looks even better like this.”

“Corporate bastards,” he snarled. A sharp tug at his scalp silenced him. To his dismay, it sent a delicate spark of pleasure all the way down to the base of his spine, a surprised breath escaping him. Fuck. He'd thought Rhys was the only one who liked that kind of thing.

“Say, Rhysie, why don't you put that smart mouth of his to better use?”

Vaughn wanted to roll his eyes at the cliché, but his attention was quickly occupied by the sight of Rhys running his palm over the bulge in his suit pants and biting his lip. He watched, filled with desire, as Rhys' hands drifted to his belt buckle, deftly slipping it loose as the two of them made eye contact. They traded conspiratorial smiles before both returning to their serious expressions.

“Jack’s right. You could stand to learn a little respect.”

Rhys stepped closer to Vaughn before slowly sliding his pants and underwear down over his hips, taking his cock in his left hand and giving it a few slow strokes. Vaughn could barely hide his enthusiasm as he stared up at his friend, who was radiating an unfamiliar, seductive authority that fit him like a tailored suit. Rhys reached out with his cybernetic arm, taking Vaughn’s jaw in a gentle but firm grip.

“Open your mouth, bandit.” His voice was low and silky. Vaughn had never heard anything like it; his cock throbbed painfully under the short tunic, and he subconsciously rested his bound hands over it to try and ease the urge. He looked up, defiant.

“Make me.”

Rhys’ thumb slipped between his lips, pressing at his teeth until he let it pass. The metallic taste was strange, and he sucked at the tip hesitantly, watching Rhys grin.

"Mmm. That's more like it."

The thumb was replaced by two fingers pushing deeper into his mouth as Rhys brought his cock closer, and Vaughn wanted him more than ever; when Rhys finally pulled his hand away, he found himself leaning after it, the chain going taut. His friend let out a soft laugh, and he felt the hand in his hair nudge him forward impatiently.

"Come on. You've earned it," murmured Rhys.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let the head of Rhys' cock slide over his tongue.

A soft sigh from Rhys made him shiver, spurring him on. Rhys was always vocal, and Vaughn had become an expert in drawing out those sweet sounds. He teased at the slit, eagerly taking in the taste.

"Mmm," said Jack behind him. "That's the good shit."

Not letting that sleazy voice distract him, he took the first two inches into his mouth, caressing everywhere he could reach, his movement limited by the hand in his hair and the taut chain. Vaughn strained against the collar, once again feeling a perverse kind of arousal at the pressure on his throat.

"More," gasped Rhys. He traced the tips of his fingers lovingly along Vaughn's jaw, leaving a tingle in their wake.

"Anything for you, pumpkin."

Jack pressed against the back of Vaughn's head and let a little slack slip through his fingers. It was enough to allow Vaughn to take more until Rhys' cock filled his wet mouth, brushing against the back of his throat. He breathed deeply through his nose, his own arousal helping to distract from his gag reflex. He tried to be discreet, shifting his weight to palm himself through his clothes, but with his hands tied it was all too obvious.

"I think he likes it," cooed Rhys, moving his hips slowly.

"I know _I_ do," said Jack. "Let's see how much he can take."

Vaughn braced himself as Jack forced him forward, his eyes beginning to water at the pressure and the ache in his jaw. His hands curled into fists and he screwed his eyes shut -

"That's enough," Rhys said sharply, and to his surprise Jack let go of his hair straight away. He pulled back and tried to keep his coughing fit polite, his friend patting his shoulder.

"Sorry about him. He's...unrefined." Rhys tossed a smirk in Jack's direction, earning a roll of the eyes in response. He held out his hand. "Give me the chain."

Vaughn watched Jack hesitate, one skeptical eyebrow raised, before holding it out at arm's length. Rhys took it with a satisfied smile, letting the chain dangle lightly from his fingers.

"Now. Where were we…?"

He pulled his friend back towards him with almost zero force, yet Vaughn was powerless to resist. He leaned in like he was hypnotised, taking Rhys' cock back into his mouth to caress it with his lips and tongue.

"That's it. Keep going," purred Rhys. "And you keep your hands off, Jack. He's mine."

Vaughn hummed with pleasure and pride, giving it everything he had as he did his best to brace himself against the other man's thighs. Behind him, he could hear Jack's breath catch in his throat, but Rhys' attention was all on him, free hand stroking along his jaw and toying with the collar.

"I think I'll keep you."

He moaned wordlessly, taking Rhys as deep as he could and feeling his friend shudder, hand moving to the back of his head to keep him there. Rhys started to move his hips faster in shallow thrusts, Vaughn keeping up with him, listening to his voice get louder.

"I - I'm gonna come in your mouth," said Rhys through gritted teeth. "And you're gonna swallow."

He murmured his assent, closing his eyes and going in for the kill. Rhys' façade was slipping - Vaughn caught low whispers of his name in between sighs, spurring him on. He took advantage of the moment to slip loose from the ropes, hands sliding up Rhys' thighs to caress his hips. The thrusts were getting deeper, Rhys' cock sliding in and out of his mouth easily as he let him take control of the pace. His friend always knew just how much he could take.

Moments later Rhys let out a drawn-out moan, burying himself deep in Vaughn's mouth as he came in hot, bitter spurts. Vaughn took it all, guiding him through it with gentleness and gratitude even as his eyes watered. At last he was able to pull away, inhaling deeply, a satisfied smile creeping across his face. He wiped at his mouth the best he could, then dropped his hands back to his own lap once again to try and soothe the need in his cock.

"Fuck," Rhys whispered between shallow breaths. "Fuck."

"Mmm, I was hoping that eyeliner would run a little more," said Jack from over Rhys' shoulder. "Now that would have been a good look."

Vaughn shot him a dirty look as Rhys helped him to his feet, breaking character to kiss him playfully on the lips. "You guys are great."

He couldn't help but smile at that, especially when Rhys pulled him in close and continued with a deeper, more insistent kiss.

"Wait, wait wait wait. That's it?" sputtered Jack. "He sucks you off and we're done? Rhysie, pumpkin, you have no imagination."

Rhys was in no hurry to acknowledge him, curling the chain around his right hand and slipping the other under the hem of Vaughn's clothes, drawing out a muffled moan as Vaughn tried to press himself closer. He took that as his cue to pull away, smirking. "Y'know, I might have a job for you, Jack," Rhys said lazily. "Been working on a prototype, and it needs testing. Maybe our guest could help us out."

Jack crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. "And all this time I thought we had a 'no shooting Vaughn' rule."

Vaughn gave his friend a nervous, questioning look. He wasn't sure where things stood with Jack; they'd hardly had any time alone in weeks, and even then they hadn't exactly taken the chance to have a meaningful conversation.

"Remember that little side project I was telling you about?" Rhys murmured, tracing his fingertips up his waist and across his chest.

"I thought - I thought that was just for you," Vaughn answered just as quietly. He remembered the late-night conversation well - the animated sparkle in Rhys' eyes as he turned over the tiny motor in his hand, the talk of speeds and patterns and compact power cells. They'd gotten…distracted shortly afterwards.

"It was. But it got me thinking," he said, a mischievous grin twitching at the corner of his mouth. "I could use some independent data. You up for it?"

"I…" Vaughn had never experimented with toys, having been too shy to buy them back at Hyperion and then reluctant to trust anything made on Pandora. He felt the colour rising in his cheeks, and his dick registered its interest. "Hell yeah," he said hoarsely.

"You boys gonna let me in on your little best-friends secret club or not?" interrupted Jack.

"You are so impatient." With a few deft movements, Rhys unbuckled the collar and slipped it off Vaughn's neck. He gave him one last appreciative once-over and strode away, opening a drawer and tossing a small bottle of lube to Jack. "Get this bandit bent over my desk. And get him...ready."

There was a predatory gleam in Jack’s eyes as he took Rhys’ place. Vaughn met his gaze with as much fire as he could muster. Free from his bonds, he knew he was more than a match for him, but there was something about the way Jack leaned over him that kept him holding back, waiting to see what he would do.

Jack leaned in close before stalking around him, making no attempt to hide the way he stared at every inch of exposed skin. Tensing up, Vaughn was surprised to feel a hand resting lightly at the small of his back.

“We’ll do things _my_ way some other time,” Jack purred in his ear, and he knew there was no hiding the hitch in his breath or the way he stumbled. With a low, dangerous laugh and only the slightest pressure of his hand, the older man guided him towards the imposing desk and waited for him to get into position.

He stretched himself cautiously across the desk. Jack kept the hand on his back in place, holding him down as he kicked his feet a little further apart. Even with the extra height from his boots Vaughn found himself standing on his toes to stay in position. The other hand slipped between his legs, stroking the sensitive skin of his thighs, before pulling up the hem of his tunic.

"You've got a real nice ass, Tiny," mused Jack. "Could probably bounce bullets off this thing."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," said Vaughn through gritted teeth. Jack laughed, taking both hands off him for a brief moment; before he could look back, he felt a warm, slick fingertip skimming over his entrance.

He froze, gripping the desk instinctively. Rhys was by his side in a moment, taking him gently by the shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?"

Vaughn cleared his throat, trying to relax. "Yeah, just...y'know. Processing the situation here."

"What, you've never been fucked?"

He rolled his eyes. Jack continued to tease him, slower than before, and as he took a deep breath he could feel the anticipation returning.

"Only by people I like," sneered Vaughn. He stole a glance at Rhys, who winked. They had both agreed to save that secret for an opportune moment, and fortunately Jack was oblivious to their silent exchange.

"Well, sunshine, I'll have to broaden your horizons sometime." A moment later his hand stilled, and Vaughn let his breath out in a slow exhale as he felt the tip of Jack’s finger slide inside him.

He had spent more time than he wanted to admit watching Jack's hands: at work, in the kitchen, touching him, touching Rhys...their sheer size had made him apprehensive, but Vaughn found himself thrilling at the sensation. Despite his attitude, Jack was careful and precise in his motions, and Vaughn made no attempt to hold back a quiet hum of satisfaction when he felt a second finger join the first.

"That's right, babe. I gotcha."

He allowed himself to entertain the idea of letting Jack fuck him one day. It would be only fair, and besides, he was curious.

"Don't have too much fun," Rhys said indulgently.

"Aw, c'mon. We're bonding. Aren't we, Tiny?"

"Go to hell," Vaughn purred, a broad smile spreading across his face. Jack simply curled his fingers in response, instantly turning his thoughts to static and his words into a soft sigh. Through the bliss, he registered a moment’s disappointment as Jack pulled away - but before he could protest, he felt Rhys’ metal hand stroking his exposed skin and the toy lining up against his entrance.

Vaughn shut his eyes and bit his lip as he let it sink into him, half-inch by half-inch, every curve and flare feeling like it was made for his body. He was still not used to giving up control like this, but it only added an extra spark to all the sensations flooding through him. Pressing himself back against the contact, he braced himself against the desk until the toy was perfectly seated inside him, filling him up.

“Wow,” he breathed. Rhys caught his eye and they grinned at each other.

"I'm glad you like it."

"And for the record, the view is _phenomenal,"_ added Jack. "So what's next?"

Rhys' smile turned devious as he went to retrieve something else from the top-right drawer.

"You've been surprisingly patient, so now you get to drive."

Vaughn froze, feeling a shiver down his spine as Jack broke into dark, sadistic laughter. "Rhysie, baby. You are a goddamn genius."

Jack swiped the remote from Rhys’ hand as he swaggered around the desk, dropping into the seat and swinging his feet up onto the surface right next to Vaughn’s head, all with his particular brand of smug confidence that was easy to hate but impossible to ignore.

Vaughn could feel his cock throbbing in anticipation, dismayed to find that the thought of being at Jack’s mercy was not entirely disagreeable. He gritted his teeth. “How’s it feel to be stuck watching?”

“Oh, I have you right where I want you,” murmured Jack. The remote dangled lazily from his left hand, while his right hand palmed along the zipper of his jeans. The motion was hypnotic, and Jack’s eyes fell half-closed for a moment before Vaughn felt the motor inside him growl into life.

He gasped automatically, the brand new feeling a shock to the system in the best possible way. The first slow vibrations travelled straight to his core in a shot of pure pleasure before radiating through his body, the breath escaping him in a long, low groan. It felt intimate in a brand new way, the surprise almost overshadowing the sensation.

“H - holy shit,” he whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rhys beaming with pride, and he felt a wave of adoration for his nerdy best friend - but soon he was distracted by the dark smile forming at the corner of Jack’s mouth.

“This is a good look for you,” said Jack, dialling the vibrator back down. His free hand went to his belt buckle, sliding it open with practised ease. The motion caught Vaughn’s attention, his gaze following involuntarily as Jack moved to undo his fly. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. “Hey, bro, check it out. The rumours were true,” he said sarcastically. To his annoyance, Rhys actually looked pleased, making no effort to hide the way he stared.

“You know you love it, sunshine.” Jack winked as he shimmied his jeans down over his hips and took his cock in his hand.

"I hope it gets caught in your zipper."

"Aw." He pouted. "Don't be like that."

"Like what, you asshole?"

Vaughn was suddenly overcome by another wave of sensation, his hands curling into fists and his hips bucking. He was breathing hard as he looked up at Jack, whose eyes glimmered with something like malice - and then there was another burst of static, and another -

_"Fuck!"_

Stars collided and fell to pieces all through his body as he tried to hold on to reality, even his fingertips tingling with electricity. He had never felt anything so overwhelming, so all-consuming; when he made eye contact with Rhys, he couldn’t form words, instead letting out a sound that was halfway between a whine and a growl.

At last the vibrations subsided once again. Vaughn blinked rapidly to clear his head, letting the desk support his weight. From where he lay with his face buried in a stack of papers, he watched Jack idly stroking himself, the sight more arousing than it had any right to be. After everything he was finally ready to give in, no matter the cost to his pride; closing his eyes, he reached down to try and soothe his aching cock.

His hand was intercepted by slim, warm fingers, and Rhys leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll take care of that.”

Vaughn bit down hard on his lip as he surrendered completely to his friend’s skilful touch, those silky fingers wrapping around his length, fast then teasingly slow again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more. Jack watched him like a hawk, driving him to the edge and then holding back over and over, and even as he resolved never to beg there was a part of him that knew he would do anything that bastard asked.

“You’re being so good,” murmured Jack. He was splayed out in the chair with his legs as far apart as his clothes would allow, shamelessly thrusting up into his fist. “Now let’s see what this baby’s _really_ capable of.”

Vaughn only had a moment to brace himself before the vibrations ripped through him once more, forcing a desperate cry from his mouth. This time there was no mercy, no relief, only flashing lights and the thundering of his pulse in his ears as he finally couldn’t take any more. A wonderful heat radiated through his body, flooding every nerve and cell until there was nothing coherent left in his mind, and with the toy deep inside him he rode out his orgasm in a long, mindless moan.

His body twisted against the desk, his knees buckling. Panting and soaked in sweat, he dimly realised as his senses returned that it wasn’t over, the ecstasy melting into a kind of pain as the stimulation failed to let up.

“Rhys - I can’t - Jack, stop -”

It was too much, he couldn’t breathe -

“Shut up and look at me,” hissed Jack.

Too far gone to argue, Vaughn obeyed, and as they locked eyes Jack’s body tensed in his own powerful climax.

Rhys rushed over to snatch the remote from his limp hand, finally stopping the motor. Vaughn just slumped onto the desk, gazing into nothing with his mouth hanging open, completely spent.

“Talk to me, bro,” urged Rhys, nudging him with his cybernetic hand.

“Huh,” Vaughn said weakly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that he hadn’t ruined any important documents. He reached over to the box of tissues, only for Jack to yank it out of his grasp.

“Wait your turn, Tiny.”

“Douchebag,” he breathed.

He allowed Rhys to ease the toy out of him, relieved and yet almost disappointed when it was gone. It still felt like an eternity before he was ready to push himself back to his feet. A sheet of paper clung to the sweat that was drying on his face, and he swatted at it in embarrassment.

“Well, boys,” said Jack, running his clean hand through the wave in his hair. “That was...invigorating.”

“Heh. Yeah.” Rhys had a sappy smile on his face as he helped Vaughn to steady himself with an arm around his waist. He gave his friend a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, guys. That was...awesome.”

“It was _my_ idea,” Jack replied. He pushed his seat back from the desk, stretching as he stood. “Although I gotta say, your little pal was a hell of a good sport about it.” He winked at Vaughn, who found it impossible not to smile a little bit at his lecherous expression.

“Well, I did get some sweet new threads out of it. That almost makes listening to you worthwhile.”

“You’re welcome, you little shit.”

Jack laughed as he tucked himself back into his jeans, but the sound quickly disappeared into a little high-pitched squeak as he froze. The other two looked at him. Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

“Zipper?”

“Ah...yup. Zipper.”

He folded his arms, smirking as the older man tried to keep it together. Next to him, Rhys was trying and failing to look concerned, covering his mouth before the giggle could escape.

“Well,” Jack said through gritted teeth, “maybe one of you can kiss it better in the shower.” He shuffled over to stand on Vaughn’s other side and put an arm around him too, almost possessive.

The warmth from both men beside him was a simple pleasure now that the rush was over, and adding in warm water sounded like heaven. Vaughn rubbed at his eyelids, dismayed by the small amount of shadow that came off on his hand.

“This is waterproof, isn’t it,” he said.

Jack shrugged. “I dunno. Probably.”

“Ah...Rhys, don’t we have that videoconference tonight?”

Rhys looked down at him for a moment, eyes going wide. “Oh, shit. You’re right.”

He heard a loud snort from his other side before Jack burst into laughter, and even as he groaned out loud in frustration, he already knew it had been worth it.


End file.
